


An Ending

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place 5 years ofter "Bitter Harvest ". </p>
<p>I knew I needed to have a happy ending one that offered the hope for a future beyond “Thirteen”. I thought maybe if I needed it then maybe others would as well and so I wrote this.  I have no control over what the show The 100 does, but I do have control on how I will move forward. I hope all of you who write fan fiction and post it, will continue your story lines.  There is no reason for Clarke’s and Lexa’s journey to truly end. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  The 100 is the property of Cass Morgan and those involved with the show.</p>
<p>I only hope to continue a story that has touch us in some way big or small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending

Five Years.  
Life on the ground had finally settled. The last couple of years had seen the changing of the mind and the expectation of peace had become the norm. It was a hard fought battle, Heda and Wanheda had seen the countless deaths of dear friends and allies and their people. For Clarke the loss of both Lincoln and Raven had been the hardest. Lincoln’s fight was over, having been a victim of Pikes campaign against the Grounders forcing Clarke to leave Polis for a time to settle the unrest. When it was time for Clarke to return Octavia had joined her. Clarke was happy she could be a safe place for her friend, Arkadia no longer a home to either. It was a friendship hard won and had grown stronger because of it. Even now having found some purpose in her work Clarke knew it was a wound Octavia struggled with daily. Ravens death had left a permeant ache in her heart. As ALIE took control of those closest to her, the strongest of her friends had fallen the hardest. Raven was the one who no matter what, could always be counted on to pull through and save the day. With her trademark grit and sass and pain in the ass, none of which could save her. Clarke hoped that in the end she found peace. As memories flowed her the city below began to stir, waking and readying for the new day there was no doubt that both her and Lexa would do it again.  
“Nomon!” came the loud squeals of a young voice as the quick patter of little feet could be heard coming into her room. Clarke turned to listen as the sound of a whoosh soon followed. Clarke smiled knowing that it was for this simple reason that Lexa feigned sleep. Feeling the comforting weight of their children as they pounce thinking that their Mother wasn’t ready for them.   
“Again!” came Lexa’s exasperated tone as their children laughed and giggled having taken the Great Heda by surprise.  
Clarke watch quietly as Lexa held the two brown haired children close, tickling their bellies as she did so. It wasn’t long before Lexa’s eyes met hers, whispering something in their little ears. Two sets of eyes turned to her as she lifted her arms to them in welcome. “Where is my hug?” 

As always Anya was the first to throw herself into the embrace. Surging forward as she launched herself into Clarke arms wrapping her body tightly around her mother; squeezing with all the strength her little arms and legs could muster. Groaning playfully at her daughters strong embrace. Walking closer to the bed while Anya loosen her hold. “How were your dreams?” she asked as she heard Lexa speaking quietly to their son.  
“Good,” Anya said her hazel eyes happily looking up at her mother as she proceeded to describe them in great detail.   
When her daughter had finished Clarke lay a soft kiss to her forehead as the scent of apples and vanilla filled her nose. She held her a few beats more, before letting her go to share them Lexa.   
“Little Warrior,” Clarke said as Jake came to her, picking him up and nestling him close. He sighed contented and happy. Of the two of them Jake reminded Clarke the most of Lexa. With his forest green eyes, ever patient and calm he was content to let things move at it’s own pace, never needing to say more than necessary. Unlike his sister who could not barrel through life fast enough or loudly enough. It was Jake who just like Lexa would be the most fierce in protecting what he held dear. Leaning in Clarke relished the smell of cinnamon and apples that filled her senses.   
There was a knock on the door and after being granted entrance, Ella, the twins nurse came to get them ready for their day.   
Jake nuzzling his nose close to Clarke’s before moving to be let go, to do the same to Lexa, mumuring “ai hod yu in”. Anya came jumping into Clarke and planting a quick peak of a kiss to her mother's cheek, before jumping off to join her brother and Ellie whose out-stretched hand waited for hers.  
“Where is my hug, hodes,” Lexa questioned her voice low and pouty after the twins had left.  
“I’m not sure you are deserving of one, after what you pulled last night?” Clarke said in mock disappointment smiling ruefully.  
“I know not what you speak of, Klark,” Lexa said in that special way that never failed to arouse her.   
Bringing her finger to her lips Clarke bite it playfully watching as Lexa’s eyes narrowed darkly. Swallowing, Lexa moved swiftly grabbing Clarke and pulling her in for a passionate desired filled kiss. Clarke couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as Lexa placed her hand to her back pulling her closer and tighter molding their bodies together. 

\---the 100---

“Will you be coming with me this morning?” Clarke asked as they sat eating breakfast in their quarters.   
Shaking her head sadly "No."   
Nodding Clark asked “Listening to disputes of the citizens and their ambassadors?”  
“Sha, basically,” Lexa said. “Will you be taking the donations to the Children's home?”  
“Yes, and checking the progress on the new school being built nearby.”  
Some months after returning to Polis Clarke and Octavia were out exploring the city followed close by her two guards, Balis and Goth, when she had come across a little home whose yard was filled with children and little tents. Looking to Balis as he murmured near her ear that it was a sort of home for lost children. Frowning at the scene as Octavia who had been know as the girl-under- the- floor sucked in a sharp breath. Clarke noticing her friends reaction reach for her hand to offer comfort. Looking back to the little settlement as an idea started to form.   
That night before she could bring it up Lexa had proposed to Clark. Clarke didn’t think she had ever seen Lexa as happy as when she said yes. As they lay in each others arms having finally given in to their desires. As Clarke’s snuggled close absently drawing her hand up and down Lexa's arm as her mind wandered to the little home filled with children.   
“What is on your mind, ai hodes,” Lexa asked aware of her lovers mood.  
Looking into the concerned green eyes of her beloved, “Will you come with me tomorrow?” Clarke asked.   
“Yes, anywhere,” Lexa stated simply.  
Nodding Clarke nestled closer and fell instantly to sleep. 

\----The 100----

The next day Lexa followed Clarke as she made her way thru the streets of Polis. The progress was often slowed by people brave enough to offer their thanks to the Great Heda and Wanhead. Soon as their progress slowed to a halt, Lexa stopped to address those around them. Raising her hand for silence. Clarke watched as the people hung on Lexa’s every word. As she praised them for their loyalty and courage for accepting this new way of life. She spoke of how proud she was to see the children growing strong and tall and families held together because of this peace. Cheers erupted as Lexa finished she nodded to Ryder and the guard created a path out of the crowd.  
Lexa turned with her hand behind her back and a slight tilt to her head silently waiting for Clarke to continue. Leaning to place a chaste kiss to Lexa’s cheek before continue to their destination. Lexa noticed as Clarke seemed to get more anxious as they continued forward. When they stopped before a little home whose yard was filled with children and tents Lexa became aware that Clarke was doing everything she could to not look at her. With a nod of the sky girls head she watched as Clarke continued towards it. Lexa frowned as she watched her love approach the couple standing by. She dipped head in silent greeting as she joined the three. She noticed as their breath seem to hitch at the proximity of their Heda. Clarke reach forward to grab the woman’s forearm as way to offer strength and comfort. The woman breathed easier as she continued.   
Lexa watched and listened as Clarke spoke with the older couple. Asking them questions and giving them praise when it seemed needed. Her pride for her soon to be houmon swelled as warmth spread through her chest. Clarke would become the light of hope for her people, while Lexa as Heda was their strength. She knew peace could be possible.  
A young girl had come up slowly and carefully to stand at the feet of Heda. Looking down Lexa saw the quiet determination that lay in the girl’s stormy depths. Rising to her full height she looked at the youth.   
“Young warrior,” she said in trigedasleng. “Present yourself to your Heda.”   
She watched as the shoulders straightened and head and eyes lifted to look proudly up at her Heda. Lexa nodded approvingly as she moved around the young girl with critical eyes. She was firm but gentle as she made adjustments to the young warrior. Looking up she watched as more children moved close, some whose head were raising as they slowly straightened their spines. "Come warriors, you Heda awaits," she ordered as the youths fell in line to stand before her. Again she felt her chest swell with pride at the courage of these children. The youngest of her people having lost so much before they could truly call life their own. She inclined her head and dismissed them to play.  
Clarke had watched as Lexa stood proud before her little warriors. When Lexa’s eyes meet hers she too felt the pride swell in the Commander.   
She had learned much from her conversation with Brock and Bria the couple who took in the children. How they did so because of their inability to have children themselves. They made due in part to neighbors that helped, that wasn’t something that could be relied upon. She could see that the children where happy despite what they lack. Their laughter was loud and easily infectious. Clarke knew that this new role she would be in could help this couple help even more. She knew it was something she had to change.  
They were silent on their walk back, their guards a respectful distance around them creating a sense of space and privacy for the two leaders to speak.   
Clarke was a ball of nerves; she didn’t know why she was so worried about bringing up what she had wanted to do. She felt as though to speak would be to admit something about herself they she wasn’t sure of.  
Lexa, could feel the anxious energy coming for Clarke in waves. Smiling as realization of what Clarke wanted becoming clear. Clearing her throat, she turned to her beloved, “Klark,” her voice low. “Thank you for bringing me here. Even Heda is unaware of what may be in need of her attention. There is much to be done there, and the parcel they are on is not big enough to build what is needed.” She paused as if in thought. “May I ask a favor of you?” she said turning to see a light had brightened in blue eyes. “Will you take charge of this project for me, I lack the sufficient time to devote to it properly, but like everything else I trust your judgment.”

With tears in her eyes Clarke nodded her head in acceptance. 

\----The 100----

It was during the third year that the lives of Heda and Wanheda would be changed greatly, but for the better.  
As peace took a firmer hold, Polis and the clans saw huge changes both in her people and in quality of their lives. Following Clarke’s return to Arkadia and Pike's impeachment and subsequent death the Skaikru formally asked to join the Coalition. As they willingly accepting the laws and agreements of the Grounders. The tile of Chancellor was replaced by Clan leaders something that both Kane and Abby share the responsibility for. Those who had been unwilling to join were striped of any weapons and banished to live in a settlement of outcasts near an elite warrior’s barracks that served as guards. Lexa knew that Clarke would send provisions on occasion and any who wish to return and abide by the new way of life were accepted back. Mercy was no longer perceived as weakness, but as a nobler strength.  
The orphanage, which found a new home some two blocks away from Polis Tower was renamed Children’s Hope Home of Polis. Becoming a beacon of such for adults and children alike. Its position so near to the Commander of the 12 Clans gave the populace something to protect. The lost children of wars and battles now nestled closer to the heart of the city and by definition it’s warmth. For Octavia it had become a sort of refuge for healing. Being there amongst the children who still found the ray of light of life even as their world had be changed was a source of strength. She became its unsung protector and trained- with Lexa’s help- youths that wanted to be warriors.   
It was sometime during late morning while Heda and Wanheda engaged in a game of catch- me- if- you- can that one of the children had fallen skinning their knee. Lexa was the first to the youngster’s side, pausing as she saw the blood that gathered at his wound. Clarke was next, followed by the other adults and the young boy’s twin’s sister.  
Natblida she heard Brock breath.  
Reading more the emotions from those around than any real understanding the little girl flung herself into her brother’s arms. Holding him tightly as Clarke bent down to tend to his wound.  
Once finished Clarke drew Lexa to the side. “We must take them,” she stated simply once her and Lexa were far enough away. Knowing what it meant now that the little boy had presented. “She has lost so much we cannot take her brother as well.”  
“Do you wish to adopt them, Klark?” Lexa asked thoughtfully.

“Um no, no that is not what I meant,” Clarke replied feeling flustered and blushing furiously. “Unless you want to?” Lexa could hear the hopefulness in her tone.   
Lexa was aware of Clarke’s growing attachment to the young duo. The girls fiery spirit often reminded Lexa of Clark when they had first met those many years ago. In the boy Lexa saw some of herself. The quiet determination and willingness to stand before those he loved. As well as the color of his eyes, which were almost the exact same shade as hers. There was no other choice.   
“Yes, I would.” Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes brightened as she leaned in to kiss the Commander deeply. Soon the sound of whoops and cheers came from those around them as Clarke buried her reddening cheeks into Lexa’s chest. Lexa smiled softly at those around them.  
Clarke made her way to the children once she had regained her composure. Lexa watched as both children excitedly wrapped their arms around Clarke’s neck in a hug. The boy made his way over to the Commander bowing before her solemnly. Lexa reach forward placing a hand atop his head feeling how soft the hairs were. Bending down as she pulled him into a gentle embrace. She heard him sigh and lean deeper into her.  
“You are mine now,” she whispered softly to him. “Is that okay?”  
“Sha, Heda,” his voice small but sure.  
“Nomon,” Lexa corrected bring her nose close to his to nuzzle it gently.   
"Nomon," he repeated as he sobbed softly.

\----The 100----

The adoption of two children by Heda and Wanheda of the 13 clans was a call for celebration and pageantry. Crowds gathered around the main square all sporting their finest attire. There was a Naming Ceremony as Jake became Jake and Anya became Anya. After which Heda and Wanheda both vowed to honor, respect and protect their new title of Nomon. As ambassadors, clan leaders, generals and other political figures alike swore fealty to them. The children stood silent and proud between their Mothers. Jake besides Lexa while Anya stood next to Clarke. Next it was time for Jake accept his Natblida as a new novitiate. Unlike the other Natblida’s he would be allowed to stay with his family while undergoing training and education. Anya would also be educated, but would be far less formalized and specific.   
As the celebration died down Lexa and Clarke, scooped up their newly named children whose were slowly losing the battle to stay awake as evident by the droop of their heads. Taking them home and tucking them in to bed. As both nomon’s whispering both words of care and adorations to each as them as they lay them in their small beds covered in furs. Kissing and wishing them sweet dreams.   
Moving to their quarters shedding the burdens of their stations and simply be two young women in love the past gave way to the present. Lexa and Clarke stood on their balcony as the last rays of light slowly eased past the horizon making way for the coming night. Clarke lean into Lexa whose arm snaked around her tucking her close. As the population of Polis began to retire and close up shop. A young couple looking out beyond knowing that their lives had become more than just surviving. 

An end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It is a help as I process what Lexa’s death of the show means to me overall. It is an oddity that I should feel such sharp emotions for a character I have and will never meet but had somehow made their way into my heart burrowing and taking root. Both Lexa and the Commander will never be forgotten. I look forward to what stories the fans have to write to continue a love story like no other. Their fight does not have to be over.


End file.
